A Crime in the Making
by MidoriEyes
Summary: Yuki decides that Shuichi needs a change in fashion sense, so he takes his lover to the men's clothes store. But while they're there, a robber enters the scene. Now the two are trapped inside with a few other hostages, and there's no escape! COMPLETE!
1. I'm a Big Kid Now

AN/ WOOT! This is my second fan fiction I've put up on this site, and I am very proud of it! I just got a new computer this Christmas, and I've never had internet before until January, so this has been a good year for me. Gravitation is my all time favourite anime (duh), and I hope that you will read my other fan fiction on here too! It's called "Salvation in the Darkness" and if you go to the action/adventure section then you'll find it. Or just go to my pen name in the author directory, PockyMania. I hope you'll like it! I'm on the eighth chapter right now, and it's continuing! I put up a chapter of it every day and sometimes even two! I'll do that with this one as much as I can as well. I'll tell you a little bit more about myself in the next chapter here. Sank you! -

Chapter 1: I'm a Big Kid Now

"Fuuuu! I'm home Yuki!" Shuichi called out exuberantly once he slammed the door into the adjacent wall. "Na! Are you home Yuki-chan!" The boy knew that the author hated being called that name, and immediately he heard a muffled voice from the study yell…

"Don't call me that, brat!"

Shuichi giggled and hopped gleefully into the ominously decorated room, seeing his lover at the same place he always was. On the laptop.

"Do you always have to shout when you come home? Why don't you ever just walk in to say you've arrived so I can acknowledge you, not cover my ears in pain from you."

"Sorry. But it's been so long since I've seen you, Yuki!"

"It's only been eight hours."

"Eight hours is a LONG time not being able to see my grumpy ol' Yuki-san." The pink-haired punk said teasingly and came over to pinch his frowning cheeks, though the novelist grabbed his wrist before he had the chance.

"So, since you've been singing all day and wearing out your vocal cords, why don't you shut up for the remainder of today and let me work, hm?" He half smiled sarcastically and let him go, turning back around to face the humming computer again.

"Hmph!" Shuichi pouted and stomped one foot. What did that junky machine have that his precious little lover didn't? It always seemed like he spent more time with that thing than with him! So he didn't have access to the world's resources like the internet, nor could he do Yuki's work for him…… but that didn't mean Yuki could treat him less like a human being compared to his stupid laptop! And Shuichi decided he would confront the man on that matter right now!

"Yuki-"

"Well? Are you ready?" The novelist said while turning off the offending trinket.

"Huh?" The boy was utterly confused now. Ready for what?

"You weren't listening this morning were you… sigh… I mentioned to you at breakfast that we needed to go down to the grocery store and pick up a few things. But you obviously weren't paying attention earlier, so I guess we can just forget about _you_ coming along."

"No, wait! Yuki I'm sorry! I promise I'll pay attention from now on! Please take me with yooooou!" His lover pleaded. Wasn't he supposed to be mad at Yuki a while ago!

"Okay okay! Just don't get your snot all over my pants!" Yuki growled and shook the pink thing off his leg. Shuichi sniffled and grinned with triumph.

"I'll go get changed! Oh, by the way… why are you inviting me to come with you anyway?"

"Well, didn't you run out of that nasty ass, pink candy sticks you always buy?"

"Oh yeah! Pocky! Hey… it's not nasty! And it doesn't taste like butt!"

"It is to nasty. Now stop arguing before I change my mind and leave you here."

"Okay!" The boy sped into their room and started rummaging through the closet for something less sweaty to wear, since he just got back from work.

Yuki slipped on his black shoes at the door and put on his coat and sunglasses for a disguise. The fans seemed to multiplying by the numbers these days… after fifteen minutes of waiting for his goofy koi, Yuki shouted, "Will you hurry up, brat? It doesn't take that long to get dressed!"

"Oh, you'd be surprised Yuki darling!" The ecstatic Shuichi bounced out of their bedroom wearing blue jean shorts _above_ the knees (NOT appropriate boy wear), a white tank, and over top of it was a light blue button up shirt, with colourful rainbow trim, tied in a knot at the stomach. A new shiny choker was also gracing his slender neck, which added great compliments to his skin (though Yuki didn't notice). The author winced at the sight of his lover dressed up like he was. Was he wearing clear lip gloss!

"Who are _you_ supposed to be, Daisy Duke?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Huh? You don't like this outfit Yuki?"

"Sigh… never mind. Just untie your shirt and let's go. I still got work to do." He said while puffing his cigarette out the door. Why couldn't Shuichi be like one of the kids on those commercials that wore BIG BOY pants?

"Wait for me Yuki!" Shuichi did as he was told and followed closely behind his blonde lover, happy that they finally get to spend time out of the house together.

AN/ So far it's going good. I don't know why I started writing this. I just realized, hey… I haven't found a fan fic that has Yuki and Shuichi being held up in a robbery. How about I make one? This fic will show just how much Shuichi means to Yuki, so be checking for updates for the next few days! Please REVIEW!


	2. My Heart's as Big as my Trousers

AN/ Woo! Second chapter. I am very excited about this particular fan fic. I hope you all like it.

I am currently watching Ragnorak: The Animation. I downloaded (all?) 26 episodes of it and so far it's pretty good. The manga has a different story line and characters in it, but it is also very well done. And Tactics is also a very good anime (I've seen all that too). Mt friend currently has the manga and I hope she gets the 3rd vol. Soon! I like every kind of anime, but I'm not much of a sci-fi or a giant robot fan. I'm not too interested in real life movies of those two genres either. But Neon Genesis/Evangellion, and Blue Submarine 006 or something like that, are good. Those are kind of sci-fi animes are alright. But we're not here to talk about that… let's get on with some Gravi fun! Yeah! 

Chapter 2: My Heart's as Big as My Trousers

'Ugh. Stupid light… turn already!' The blonde thought impatiently while Shuichi was bouncing up and down to an invisible tune. The two had just gotten back from grocery shopping and were on their way to… well, Shuichi had no clue… just as long as he was with his koibito. The day was boiling upon the author's thick black jacket and he wasn't sure if he was going to either die of heat stroke, or strangle his hyper active lover beside him after going crazy from the sun's wrath. A few moments later, the sign turned into a white walking stick figure, which informed Yuki that he could finally push his way through the mass of hot bodies and towards the nice, comfortable men's gallery. The vocalist held onto the novelist's shirt so he wouldn't be separated and padded close to his side, which irritated the heck out of the man. It was already hot enough as it was! But once he saw the department store he was looking for, Yuki quickened his pace and dragged Shuichi through the automatic doors, receiving a breeze of cool air upon his sweating brow.

The younger boy twisted his head around this way and that, gazing at all the fancy male garments and wondering why they were coming into a place like this. In fact, he decided to find out just that.

"Um, Yuki? What are we doing in here?" He asked while still clinging to the author's sleeve.

"We're buying you a new wardrobe." he said, waiting for the onslaught of "why's" to hit him.

"What! But I like my clothes! How come we're getting me NEW ones? I have enough, don't I? Why, Yuki? Do you not like my outfits?"

"I could hardly call them 'outfits', baka. They're more like costumes, if you ask me." The writer smothered his burnt out cigarette in a nearby cigar disposal. After all, he didn't want his Shu-chan to have his new clothes smell like smoke, did he?

"But… I always thought they were cute!" He whined.

"Well, it's NOT cute in public. If you keep wearing the stuff you have now, people will notice because it stands out. Then, the reporters will discover your fashion trend and look for anyone with pink hair and over decorated outfits. And that's the last thing you want, right?"

"Well… I don't really like the press, but-"

"Exactly. Now follow me and stop complaining. We're getting you some new clothes, and that's that. You can wear your so-called outfits whenever Halloween comes around." The novelist grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him over to the button-up shirts section. The singer behind him was pouting all the while.

"Okay. Let's if we can find your size in shirts." Yuki flipped through the rack and found at least two smalls of shirts that were light blue with indigo stripes going up them. "Here." He threw the garment at the boy. "Try that on." Yuki kept pushing through some other tops.

"But this looks so… boring." Shuichi eyed it in disgust.

"Just put it on, or we're leaving and staying home the rest of the day."

"Fine!" His eyebrows knitted as he glared at the author from behind. The vocalist managed to get one arm through, then the next, and adjusted the shirt so it would relax comfortably upon his torso. Once he fixed it the way he wanted, the boy tapped Yuki's shoulder and said, "How does it look?"

"Hm?" The author turned around and gave a look that said "Uhhh… that's not right".

His lover was practically blanketed in the thing! Shuichi stretched out his arms for him to see, and the sleeves draped over his hands like curtains. Even a _small _size was way too big for him. "Let's give you the next size down." The blonde took the shirt off him and slipped it back in, then rummaged through again for an EXTRA-small. Luckily, there was only one left. He handed it to Shuichi, who put it on, but in the end it was still too baggy on him. "Sheesh. You have such a tiny body structure that they may not even have your size."

"I'm not THAT tiny."

"Maybe we should look for microscopic size." The man teased.

"Yuki!"

"Shut up. Let's check in the pants instead." Though the button-ups didn't fit, his lover did look cute in those oversized shirts. In the men's trousers, Yuki had to find a size seven… that was definitely NOT normal size for a man. So he grabbed a size 10 just in case. But he knew how small the boy was, so it didn't surprise him too much when Shuichi told him the right fit. After finding very few of the right pants for his lover, Yuki lead the pink haired punk into a dressing room and ordered him to strip down and try the size 10 on. The singer blushed a bit before he complied, which confused Yuki to no end. His little Shu was always so easy to fluster.

……

The blonde sighed in exasperation. Shuichi looked like a street rapper in those pants. The legs came down in rippled layers to the floor, while the belt line hung extremely loose on the boy's hip, showing some silky purple boxers. Though the waist line part of his koi's trousers was very appealing to Yuki, it still didn't fit him. So, unbelievably, he gave the size 7 to the vocalist, and they harmonized with his lower half perfectly. The pant legs flared out a bit and were cuffed at the bottom, and gradually going up they were tight around his thighs (just how Yuki liked them). The best part was the form fitting rear end of the trousers, where the singer's butt was emphasized much to the author's liking.

"Well? How are they, Yuki?" Shuichi asked looking over himself in the mirror.

"They're fine. I'm surprised they actually fit you." He said with some emotion in his voice from looking at how good his lover looked in them. "We'll buy those."

"Yay! You know, I kind of like them too! Can we look around a little bit more? Maybe we can find some shirts in my size!" Shuichi was beginning to enjoy this trip to the department store.

"Sure. That's what we came here for." Yuki agreed, and herded his little koibito out of the stall and into another section of button-ups and coats.

After trying on dozens of clothes, the two were able to find ones that fit, and ones that protested against the boy's petite body frame. One outift was a white button up shirt, with black pants that had thin white lines running down the legs. The sleeves hung a tad bit over his hands, but it made him look exceptionally adorable.

"Tee hee! Yuki, you're staring!" Shuichi drew back, blushing lightly.

"No I'm not. I always look this way." He said while grinning smugly at the handsome boy.

"So, it looks good?"

"…It looks great." The novelist nodded in approval. "C'mon. Let's get you changed back and pay for the new clothes you got."

"Yay! I think I'm beginning to like this stuff you wear. It's more comfortable than I thought." The vocalist said while twirling around to admire his new outfit.

"I'm glad you like it, but hurry up and put on your party costume so we can get back home. It's getting stuffy in here and I'm starving. Not to mention the work I have to get done."

"Aw, can't we spend this one evening together? I'll wear one of my new outfits too! You can pick a romantic restaurant, like Italian or something!"

"No. We've already been out half the day. We can do something tomorrow. It'll be the weekend anyway."

"Well, okay." Shuichi's shoulders slumped a bit, but he was at least happy that they got to do something the next day… that is… if they would live to see the next day. As the two were buying the new wardrobe for Shuichi, a gruff man clad in black from head to toe stomped through the automatic glass doors, his face covered by a black ski mask. The first thing Yuki thought was how hot it must have been to wear all that black outside, but he didn't expect what was about to happen next.

The stranger pulled out from his pocket a hefty black revolver, and screamed to the whole store, "EVERYBODY FREEZE! THIS IS A HOLD UP!"

AN/ Yikes! Yuki and Shu are in a bad situation now! The next chapter will reveal struggle, anxiety, and attempts to escape. What will happen to our favourite pairing! No one knows but ME! So keep reading, cause I'll be adding a chapter every day. Thanks for reading. KEEP REVIEWING! -


	3. An Interference Worth Praising

AN/ Thanks for the reviews everyone! Like I said, I WILL (try) to put up a chapter every day. I WILL NOT leave you hanging for a week or months or years even! I am NOT one of those people. So no worries!

Anyway, sorry if I got the pant sizes wrong. But since Shuichi kind of has the same body structure as me, I based his size on mine. Because Shuichi IS really small. I'm 5'5" and I think he's close to that too… oh! And my Birthday is the day after Shuichi's! I am April 17th while he's April 16th! Rock on! Ahem, now let's get on with the story, WOOT!

Chapter 3: An Interference Worth Praising

"AS LONG AS NOBODY MOVES, THEN I WON'T HAVE TO USE THIS!" The unexpected intruder flaunted around his large shiny "toy". The people inside the store all reacted in their own ways. The cashier dropped the money he was about to hand to his two new customers, a woman screamed while her husband just stared wide eyed at the robber, a baby started to cry at the sudden outburst, and everyone else followed the man in black's orders, definitely not wanting a pellet of lead in their gut.

Yuki couldn't move even if he wanted to. The novelist had been in some freaky situations before, but this one topped them all. Why… out of all the men's stores in Tokyo, Japan, did the money desperate man had to hit _this_ one! But, he had to keep his cool, no matter what. In a dilemma like this, you had to stay calm.

"EEEEEEKK!" Unfortunetely, the same didn't apply to Shuichi.

"SHUT UP, YOU!" The gunman pointed the barrel at the 19 year old. He squeaked and latched onto Yuki tighter, the older man (still not completely moving) taking one step in front of his lover.

Once the robber realized that no one was about to intimidate him, he turned toward the cashier and ordered him, "Hey you! Lock the automatic doors and get the cops on the line. If you want to live, then you'll do it." He threatened.

Without any hesitation, the trembling man logged onto his computer and did exactly what the intruder told him. "NOW EVERYONE GET IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM AND LAY ON THE GROUND!" He yelled loud enough for the whole store to hear him. At first, the customers just stood there, wondering if they should comply, but once the man in black cocked his revolver, the group scrambled to the center and stayed there. One thing Yuki absolutely did NOT like having to do is take orders from someone else, but he knew that if he didn't obey, it would only result in an unhappy ending.

"OKAY! NOW ALL OF YOU GET DOWN!" His voice echoed through the facility. The people either got down on their knees or fully on their stomachs. The blonde got on his knees and whispered to his lover to do the same and stop fidgeting.

"Um… m-mister, uh… sir?" The cashier addressed shakily.

"WHAT!" the robber whirled around.

"Th-the police are on the phone." He wavered.

"Good. You didn't try anything funny, did you?"

"No! No, no!" The man flailed his arms around helplessly.

"Then stop jabbering and give me the damn phone!" The intruder held out his hand as the cashier dropped it there. The nervous demeanour of the man in black changed once he was talking with the cops. His voice was altered into a low maniacal tone and he smirked devilishly into the receiver.

"Hello, this is the Tokyo police. How may we help you?" A perky sounding woman's voice resonated to the phone.

"Yeah… I want you to send me 300,000,000 yen before I blow these people's heads off. Got it?" He said with a certain anxiety.

While the man's back was turned and the conversation was going on at the payment counter, the hostages were all whispering to each other about the whole predicament.

"What are we going to do?" One woman asked her friend nervously.

"I don't know! What if he's going to kill us all?" She questioned back.

"At least the police will be here if to put things under control, even if it's just the slightest." A man in a suit answered, a bit restless himself.

"Yeah. Maybe they can do something about this whole thing." An old woman prayed.

The singer very carefully turned to his unfazed lover and inquired, "Yuki, what _are_ we gonna do?"

"Just be quiet and don't do anything the bastard doesn't want you to do. Otherwise, you'll end up with a hole in your already spacey head." He retorted, peeved at the scenario set out before him.

"Yukiiii… that's not very comforting!" The boy droned.

"Shhh! Shut up before he hears you, baka!" Shuichi did as he was told. The author's knees were starting to hurt from putting pressure on them, and the stupid guy was still yakking on the phone! Since no one seemed to be doing anything about the current catastrophe at hand, the novelist concluded that he would have to come up with something to get them out of here. The police wouldn't be able to do diddly squat about the hold up, with all the hostages the guy had and all.

"Yeah. And you better get it here before midnight tonight, or you can say goodbye to these little mice I've got trapped in here with me." He hissed mischievously into the receiver before hanging up. The intruder appearance changed once again into his merciless, uncaring self. He quickly shifted his eyes around to see if anyone had moved or gotten up. No one had dared to budge. Sitting in the same spot for nearly an hour was upsetting the baby of a woman in the back of the group, therefore it began getting fussy and made little griping sounds.

"Hey! Shut up yer kid before I blow it's tiny little head off!" The man in black snarled. At first, the mother was shocked at how rudely he talked about her bundle of joy, but did NOT want a headless son once she left the store, so she swiftly tried to calm the child down to where it's voice had softened into soft whimpers. Shuichi felt bad for the baby and felt exactly like the kid at that moment. He wanted to cry his eyes out if things went on any longer. But held back defiantly. He wanted to show that he could be brave in these situations just like his courageous lover.

A few more minutes passed, and still no sign of the cops. The cashier must have called a station very far away, the bloody idiot. Who knew how long they'd be stuck there. One thing was for sure, no one wanted to stay until midnight to find out! But something astonishing happened through the cutting silence of the room that no one would have dared to do. Out the corner of Yuki's eye, he spotted a man in about his mid 40's sneaking up behind the cloth's racks to ambush the robber! The novelist had to wonder at first where the guy had come from, but then noticed the dressing rooms not too far away. Could he have been hiding in them the whole time, waiting for an opportune moment like this? True, the intruder did have his back turned, but if the sly man were to make any noise in the repressed silence, then it was lights out for him!

The 40 year old was getting closer to the man in black, and by now everyone had seen him and kept quiet. Fortunately, the robber hadn't become aware of the hidden customer. And just when the people's only hope was about to jump him from behind…

"Hey! Look Yuki! Someone's going to try and save us! Boy, am I glad he didn't come out of the changing rooms when we were held up!" Shuichi had apparently just seen the man that was attempting to turn tables on the bad guy.

"Oi, baka yaro!" Yuki yelled at the oblivious boy.

At once, the alert bandit twisted around in time to see the rebel hostage grab at the revolver. The struggle went on for a few seconds, the robber trying to kick the 40 year old into getting his gun out of his grasp, and the man trying to pull it away from the dangerous intruder.

"Come on, man! You can do it!" A shaggy looking college student cheered for the good guy.

"Damn! We could have gotten out of here by now if it weren't for the loud mouth on that stupid kid!" A single man growled. Shuichi dipped his head in embarrassment and shame. It's not like he meant to give away his position, the pop star was just excited that someone had given them a chance for escape and couldn't help but shout it out. But even his lover, Yuki, was glowering at him from above, making Shuichi feel even more like an idiot. If only there was something he could do to make up for it! Maybe he could help the guy fight! But Yuki would only get mad if he interfered anymore. But he couldn't just watch!

No sooner had Shuichi gained a large amount of confidence, did the robber finally rip away the offending hands on his weapon and slam the hostage onto the floor.

"Huh. Somehow I missed you. I better check the stalls too…" The man in black came towards the now defenceless 40 year old sitting on the ground. "… right after I blow your brains out for that little stunt you pulled!"

"Ahhh!" He shielded his head with his arms in fear of the bullet that was about to be shot through his fragile skull. The robber pointed his barrel at the failed hero's head, pulled back the trigger, and…

"Stop!" Shuichi lunged up from his sitting place and made a break for the gun.

"What! Who told you to move you brat!" The gunman yelled. And before he could react, the singer pounced on him, the pellet of lead firing up into the ceiling instead. Without hesitation, the 40 year old scrambled back to the group and turned back to see the vocalist striving to get the revolver on the ground. Since the bad man's arm was stretched out far above his head, Shuichi grabbed a hold of his arm and bit down hard. A terrible shriek came from the other as he dropped the object, which gave Shuichi a chance to salvage it. Once he caught hold of the weapon, the boy leaped up off the guy and was about to head back to the hostages and take control of the situation, but ended up getting tripped by the man in black's hand. It wrapped around his ankle and snagged him down along with the robber.

"Eek!" The pink haired teen yelped in bewilderment at the sudden action.

"I'll put so many holes through you… you'll be known as the human cheese!" The bandit began climbing up the boy's legs to take back his "toy".

"No! Stop it! Let go! Yukiiiiii!" Shuichi screamed while trying to scuttle out from under the man's hold.

"Shut up, you little bitch!" But before the robber could make another move, he was greeted in the face by a powerful kick that knocked him back about 10 feet. He sat up after the shock of pain and rubbed his left cheek, cursing under his breath. Above the 19 year old hostage, stood a tall blonde man with saffron eyes that would pierce through even the darkest of nights.

"How'd it feel, you bastard?" The author asked nonchalantly. "I hope it hurt, because next time, when I kick your balls in, you'll feel so numb you won't know when you piss your pants."

For a flicker of a moment, the man in black felt frightened of this bold statement, but slowly regained his balance after a while. "Oh, is that so, Mr. Bad Ass? I'd like to see you try it."

"Yuki…" Shuichi said meekly.

"Shush. Get back to the others."

"But…"

"Now."

Reluctantly, the boy frowned and scooted over near the people, holding the gun in his hands tightly.

"Aw, what's this? You gotta protect your little kitten, do you?"

Yuki twitched.

"If you ask me though, he looks more like a bitch than anything, wouldn't you agree?" He sneered maniacally.

If one swift movement, the novelist raced toward the robber and kneed him straight in the balls. The man in black started coughing and fell to the ground, sprawling in pain. "What? Did you think I was bluffing?" Yuki whispered darkly into the man's ear.

A wave of cheers came from the hostages behind him.

"Way to go dude!"

"Thank you so much sir!"

"Ha! I could've done that!" One of the guys joked with him.

But the loudest cheer of all was probably from his lover, Shuichi. "YUKI! You were so brave!" He hopped into the blonde's arms bridal style and hugged the life out of him.

"Yeah yeah… now get off. We all gotta get out of here." Though Yuki didn't let it show, underneath he was basking in the glory everyone was praising him for, not to mention relieved that this whole thing was over… but, sadly, it wasn't over for the bandit… not yet.

Once the intruder's senses came back to him, he stood up (still a bit wobbly) and flung out a sharp and shiny knife, just waiting for fresh blood to be spilt on it's sliver blade.

Shuichi was the first to notice the deadly object (since his head was over Yuki's shoulder from embracing him), and gasped…

"YUKI! LOOK OUT!"

AN/ Ha ha! Another cliff hanger! Sorry I didn't update on the weekends! I was a tad bit busy. So don't worry! I'm not giving up on ya! Anyway, I've got many downloaded stuff on my computer now! My friend came over this weekend and put some of her downloads on my desk top, so now I'm scarce on space. And so is she! So we had to resort to putting some of the episodes on CDs. If anyone wants to get free manga scanlations online, then I suggest you go to It's a really good sight. The manga I'd recommend for you all is Death Note, Bleach, Atashi wa Bambi (mostly for the girls), Azumanga Daioh, Ayashi no Ceres, Angel Sanctuary, Aishiteruze Baby, Baroque, Chobits, Escaflowne, Fullmetal Panic, Full Metal Alchemist, Fruits Basket, Helsing, Inuyasha, Naruto, Oh My Goddess, Ragnorak,

Ranma ½, Read Or Die, Rurouni Kenshin, Saiyuki Gaiden, Saiyuki Reloaded, Samurai Deeper Kyo, Spiral, Sukishol, Trigun, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Urusei Yatsura, Yu Yu Hakusho… and that's it! Some of these you've heard, I know. But I'm just telling you some of the manga that I like that are on the site. WARNING! Sukishol and Atashi wa Bambi are for girls (unless you guys out there like yaoi). Atashi wa Bambi is kind of both yaoi and straight, so it's really good. Ahem… anyway, see ya in the next chapter!


	4. Hide and Go Psycho!

A/N: Woo! This chapter is gonna be intense! So is the next one. O.O It'll be pretty suspenseful throughout the whole story, so be prepared for some cliff hangers people -.-; Thanks for the reviews and keep doing it! I am encouraged by all of my reader's support! -

Chapter 4: Hide-and-Go-Psycho!

"YUKI! LOOK OUT!" Shuichi used all his force to pull the man down by his neck onto the floor with him in one speedy attempt to save him from the deadly blade. Fortunately, the robber did miss and ended up getting his second weapon stuck in the floor. While he was trying to pull it out of the carpeted wooden floor, the two victims had enough time to stand up properly and retreat back to the hostages.

"Everyone, scatter!" The vocalist shouted to the baffled looking group of people, and immediately everyone began skittering this way and that. Just as long as they got out of the bad guy's view. It was a well thought idea of Shuichi's to split up and hide in different places. That way it would confuse the bandit and give him a harder time in managing the situation. Sooner or later, the police would show up, finding him without any hostages, and arrest him. Though it sounded like a good plan at the time, it wasn't flawless. There was a possibility that the intruder would find a person hidden somewhere, and that's all he'd need to get the money and the cop's undivided attention. The man in black could even tell everyone veiling themselves to come out, otherwise he'd kill the one guy he'd caught. Then they'd be back to the same case scenario Shuichi was trying to avoid. As he watched the people scurry to different spots, there were some hiding places that he did like, and some that made him think '…we're dead…'.

The single man hid inside a circular cloth's rack at the very back of the store, bunching the hanging garments all together so it would camouflage him more. A woman and her baby went into the winter department and concealed herself behind a rack of ski jackets and other poofy clothing against the wall (it was a good idea too, because she was pregnant with her second child and needed to cover up her big tummy). Two teenage girls hid together behind another check out counter at the back of the facility, pushing as far back under the desk as possible. A man and his girlfriend went into the boy's bathroom, no doubt staying in one of the stalls (hopefully they wouldn't get any ideas while they were there…). The old woman was having trouble finding a spot to reside, so Yuki helped her into a different circular cloth's rack. Now all that was left was to find a place for he and his lover to hide. Seeing as all the other good spots were taken, they quickly ran into the changing rooms for cover, and picked the stall at the very far end of the narrow corridor. After shutting the door and locking it, the novelist realized that this was one of the dumbest notions alive, since the robber had found out someone else was planning an ambush inside these tiny spaces. But once they heard a barely audible thump from the main room (for example, like the sound of a very sharp object being ripped from the floor), the two knew that they couldn't change their position now. All anyone could do, was wait for the police to arrive and pray that they wouldn't be found by the gunman in that amount of time.

"Damn it! I swear I'm gonna give those two fags _hell_ once I find them…" He grumbled to himself. He wasn't shaky anymore from the shocking contact of a knee hitting his privates, so now he was poised and ready for anything else that would be thrown at him. Like a poacher searching for helpless antelope, the robber carefully crept toward the middle of the store, eyes examining each nook and cranny for a sign of movement. "Come out, come out wherever you are." He said in a singsong voice, mocking the actions of children in a game of hide-and-seek. Except now, if you were found, you'd get more than just being tagged "it".

Luckily, the people in the store (even Shuichi) knew better than to listen to the beckon of their seeker, so they remained quiet and as still as statues. But of course, there's always a little bird that seems to come and ruin the still life structure of the said monument, and use it as its personal sitting grounds and out house. That little "bird" struck one such unfortunate statue, causing a hiding hostage in the store to accidentally sneeze. The intruder instantly perked his senses up, trying to analyse where the give away sound had come from. After a moment or two, the gunman confirmed that the noise had emitted from the left side of the facility, where the winter clothing was. It seemed the dust and fibbers from the wool sweater in front of the woman's young son had tickled his nose, giving the bad guy a good hint of where they were.

The robber smirked. All he had to do was grab that person and demand the money when it got there tonight. He didn't need 10 hostages to get him what he wanted. And maybe he could have a little fun with some of the women among them before he got his reward. Hoping that the person he found would be a curvaceous babe, he reached out for the ski jackets and…

BAM!

"Ouch!" The man yelled and turned around to see what had hit him. On the ground lay a metal hanger, but no one was in sight to have thrown it. The robber strode over to the middle of the room again and darted his eyes around each corner of the store for any budging. None. So instead, the man began looking for the daring hostage, who volunteered to whack him with a cloth's hanger, by using what resources he had. Since the object seemed to be meant for holding girl's skirts, the intruder began searching for a rack that held those garments.

"Damn it Shuichi! Now he's going to find one of the people in the other racks. Why'd you have to throw a hanger at him!" Yuki whispered to him harshly after the boy had hurried back into the stall with Yuki.

"I couldn't just let that pregnant woman be found! Then it would be all over for us!" He stated in a whiny tone.

"Well, a store like this only has so many places to hide. The bastard's bound to find one of us sooner or later."

"Not unless the police get here first!" The singer grinned and held up a "V" sign with his fingers.

"IF they get here on time." Yuki corrected.

"They will! I mean, come on. The boys in blue are usually fast to get to a crisis like this right?"

"Yeah, but it's Saturday, baka. That means thousands of teens from all of Tokyo like yourself go out at night. Which always means huge traffic for the city streets." The blonde rubbed his head at the thought of cars clogging the roads and the police being stuck in the middle of it.

"Can't you just hope for the best, Yuki? You make it sound like we're really going to die or something." The boy crossed his arms, a bit irritated by his lover's lack of faith in the police.

"Well, what hope do you have left when you're forced to hide in a changing room from a crazed lunatic with an idiot like you!" He snapped.

Shuichi was hurt by that comment from his partner. Was is really all that bad to be with him in a situation like this? He'd think it'd be more comforting knowing that you have someone beside you when something this scary happens. To be honest, this was the most frightened he had ever been in his entire life, besides the times he thought Yuki was going to leave him. The pop star sat on the floor, not knowing what else he could do to make his lover feel happy, and rested his chin on his upright knees. Of course, when you're experiencing a real life horror movie, how could _anyone_ be truly happy?

Yuki needed a cigarette… real bad. Now that he got his companion in a depressed relapse, his mood only worsened. But he figured that if he did decide to take a puff here, that the robber would smell the smoke and it would lead to their doom. There was a logical reason to believe that if they were found, the bandit would most likely end up killing them on the spot since they had a bad first encounter with each other.

Back in the main room, the bandit had spotted a circular rack where skirts and girl's tops were hung. He inched toward the clothes, readied his knife, and…

"Eek! A bug!" A teenage girl's voice whispered a little too loudly.

"Shh! He'll hear us!" There were _two_ girls. The gunman recalled that when his victims were all in a big group, there were only two teenagers, both being girls. They seemed about sixteen or seventeen when he got a look at them. So, the man changed his course for the counter to retrieve his hostages. Why assume that there was a hot chick behind the circular rack when he already knew that there were two of them waiting for him behind the cashier box. Speaking of the cashier, where was he? Oh well… probably hiding like all the other mice in this place. Silently, the intruder sneaked up to the front of the counter, and…

"S-stop!" A trembling voice came from behind him. When the baddie saw who it was, his eyes widened. The mousy cashier?

"I… I won't let you hurt those girls!" He stated boldly, but with little bravery. The man had a metal hanger in his hands.

"Tch. You think that dinky little thing is going to tell me otherwise?" The robber chuckled cynically.

"W-well… I-I um…" The cashier was starting to doubt himself.

"And were you the one that threw one of those things at me?" His face became darker as he still felt the throbbing bump on his head.

"W-what! Me… I didn't…" He took a step backwards as the intruder took a step forwards, erecting the knife in his hands. The unnerved man dropped the hanger altogether from his fear and prepared for the worst, until…

CLOG

"Agh!" Another bump made itself present on the top of the bad guy's head. "What the fu-!" He didn't have a chance to curse when another object had hit him on his arm. "Hey! What kind of trick is this old man!" He yelled through the chaos of shoes being flung at him.

"M-me! I'm not doing anything!" He held up his hands. That's when the two noticed how all the people had exposed themselves from their hiding places and were chunking men's shoes at the bandit. Somehow, all of them had discovered the shoe section not too far away. It was a short crawl.

"Gyah! If you… ouch!… don't stop…oof!… throwing things at… ugh!… me. Then I swear I'll… erg!… kill you all!… OUCH!" He shouted through the bombardment of foot wear.

"I think we've got him!" A man yelled while he hurled a Nike sneaker at the guy.

"Keep at it, you guys!" The boyfriend encouraged the group. His lover hissed a silent 'yes!' when she gave a direct hit to the robber's face.

Yuki and Shuichi heard the commotion coming from the other room, stuck their heads out and saw how the people had taken power into their own hands.

"Yeah! Get'em! Beat him up! Woooo!" Shuichi became the hostage's own personal cheer leader while Yuki stood and watched the display of war before him. He had to admit that the opposing team was doing a very good job of holding the guy off. It only occurred to him after the third displacement of shoes were launched at their enemy, that the rack once full of men's sneakers and boots was almost empty except for a few slippers and sandals. Though the shoes did effect the man in black greatly, sadly, it wasn't enough to bring him down.

The last foot wear was thrown by the fragile old woman (who put up a pretty good fight for being, like… 80 something?), which was a pair of loafers.

"Now what? We ran out of shoes!" One of the teenage girl's cried.

For a split second, Yuki wondered why the heck two 16 year old valley girls like them would be doing in a men's clothes store, but quickly brushed the question aside once he saw the robber regaining his stance.

'Damn… the bastard didn't drop the knife…'

Wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth from a shoe that the girlfriend threw at him, the bandit rose his head to glare at the people around him. They were utterly defenceless now, and he planned to use that to his advantage. He quickly grabbed the closest person beside him, which was the cashier, and held the blade up to the man's neck.

"You bastards… all of you are going to PAY for your foolish attempts at getting rid of me. Now everyone get back to where you were before. And I don't mean your hiding places!" He added fiercely.

The hostages did what they were told, disappointed at their loss. Though the battle had been won, the war wasn't over.

"Darn it! I thought we had him!" Shuichi blurted out at their defeat.

"YOU! You two get over here! I'm gonna make sure your punishment is EXTRA painful!"

A/N: Uh oh! Double uh-oh's! XD They're in trouble now! I'm hungry O.O What will happen in the next chapter! . I shall update soon! - Thanks for the reviews! Keep at it please!


	5. Love is a Crime

A/N: Alright! Time for chapter 5 of my story. It's probably my favourite, because things get a little more serious here since the evil dude is trying to kill Yuki and Shuichi. I have could give you a hint on what will happen, but… I think I'll tell you after the story is finished. Then it won't be a secret, but it will be a little tid-bit about myself. If you've read my other story, Salvation in the Darkness, then you probably already know --; Anyway, here's… hmmmm… probably the last chapter… maybe I'll put a little epilogue at the end. Who knows? -

Chapter 5: Love is a Crime

"Just you wait, blondie! I'm gonna slice your dick off and feed it to the rats! And you, fruity-haired little freak! I'm gonna gouge out those pretty little eyes of yours with this here knife!" The robber was definitely pissed now. The vocalist shivered at the disturbing thought of him groping around the world without his eyes… his CD cover showing an eye-less Shuichi… and he didn't EVEN want to think of Yuki without his… baby-maker…

"Yipes! Yuki, he's coming over here!" The younger man squealed and hid behind the wall of the dressing room hall way.

"Yeah, and it's all your fault!" The blonde snarled.

"What! How is it MY fault!"

"You're too damn LOUD!" He emphasized the word "loud".

"But you're being _just_ as loud right now!" He yelled back.

Yuki sighed, not wanting to get into this any further. This kid obviously didn't get it…

At this point, there was no escaping from the corridor they were currently in. The intruder was approaching fast, and Yuki did NOT want any vital organs of his missing. So the author ushered his little lover into the last stall again, shut, and locked the door as best he could.

"Ready or not, HERE I COME!" The man in black bellowed throughout the store. This was becoming one freaky game of hide and seek for the both of them.

"What do we do now, Yuki? I don't wanna lose my eyes!" He wailed quietly for once.

"Shut up! I'm thinking." He up a hand under his chin… "What do we have in here that we can use as a weapon or defence mechanism?"

"Umm…" The boy looked around the stall for any sign of… a hanger? He grabbed it from the hook on the wall, stared at it, and shook.

"Uh, are you having a caesar, or what?" The novelist backed away from the perturbing sight of his companion shaking like a rattler.

"Grrr…" The singer snapped. "Haven't we had ENOUGH hangers already! This is the third one I've found to have as a weapon. This won't do anything!" He threw it down. Yuki cringed, afraid that their hunter had heard the clash of metal on the thinly carpeted floor.

"Getting mad at it won't solve anything, brat. We need to get this guy off our backs before he…"

BAM

"Crap!" The older man grinded his teeth. The guy was checking all the stalls!

"W-what was…"

BAM

"Yuki! What're we going to do!"

"I don't know! Now shut up!" Even in a situation like this, Yuki was utterly powerless.

BAM

It wouldn't be to long before their pursuer would kick open the door they were behind and blow their heads off. It felt like a game show. What's behind door no.1? A hook full of clothes! Door no.2? Nothing! And so on and so on until they reached… door no.8! And behind it is… your prey, ready for the killing! Oh boy, was this turning out to be one of those nights… and most likely their last.

BAM

The banging of doors was getting closer. Was this door no.5? Or…

BAM

He couldn't remember, which made the two even more nervous. Wasn't there any way to get of here?

BAM

They could go underneath the stall into the other stall, the robber would only find them faster, no duh. And they couldn't go over top because they were sure to be spotted.

BAM

Well, the author lived a long life… maybe not a good one, but still long. Though it probably wouldn't help, Yuki moved Shuichi into the corner of the small room and draped his body over him, sheltering the boy from any attacks thrown at them. At least he would die first…

Shuichi clung to his lover's jacket, and pressed his face into the man's chest. He hoped that his plan would work…

BAM

"Ha! There you two are. Awww, having one last fuck before you die? How nice. Too bad you don't have enough time to finish it up, pretty boy." He directed that comment at Yuki. "Hey, if you want, I can finish that job for you. I'll just take care of you first, and then you can leave the little brat to me. He'll stop causing trouble for you, and at the same time I'll get something good out of the deal."

Oh, did the novelist ever hope that this guy wasn't serious.

"I've never done a guy before, but I'm sure it'll be a thrilling new experience for me. He is kind of cute after all… for being such a whiny bitch. Tell me something… you wouldn't mind sharing your little slut with me, would you?"

The enraged Yuki was just about to sock him one to the face.

"I bet he's a loud one, right? Then I'll be sure to make it rough." The man's eye gleamed with lust and insanity, and to confirm the insanity part, he licked a clean streak of the deadly blade with his tongue.

'Don't let him get to you, Yuki ol' boy. He's just threatening…

"He must be a pain to have around, always yelling and getting you into trouble... like now. Am I right? How about I give you the honours of killing yourself so you won't have to suffer this fag's torment anymore." He snickered.

POP

A pulse had finally burst inside his head, and Yuki saw red. He jolted up from the ground and was ready to throw him a good hit, when the two enemies heard a click from behind.

"STOP!"

The two turned to look at Shuichi who had the robber's gun that he dropped earlier in his hands. It was poised and ready for any sudden movements made by… the two older men couldn't tell since the vocalist wasn't aiming very well…

"Don't anybody move. Especially you Mr. Robber!" He tried his best to point the barrel at their intruder, but was having a hard time doing it since his hands were so shaky.

This was bad. Yuki had never seen his companion shoot with a gun, but he had a feeling that his family didn't stash guns in their house _because_ of that unknown fact. It was a good idea to keep the weapon for later on when something like this happened, but why did have to be Shuichi who had it?

"Tch. You can't use that. It's out of ammo." Their seeker said and shook his head.

"Huh? It… it is?" Shuichi tried to tamper with the revolver, seeing if what the guy said was true, but didn't know how to check whether it was empty or not.

"See? I only had one bullet put in there. You'd have to get the rest of them out of my shirt pocket right here. Too bad for your great escape plan, huh?" Sure enough, there was a slight bulge in the left hand compartment of the man's heavy black jacket.

"But… I thought that…" He pulled the trigger…… and indeed there was one bullet left in it.

It grazed the side of their enemies face. The man in black twitched in shock and horror. If he aimed that thing a little more to the right, HIS eye would be taken out!

"Hm. I guess you loaded it with two after all. Don't you feel like the fool?" Yuki smirked, silently praising his little lover for the scare he put into the gunman.

"Oh! Here's where you check it!" Shuichi opened the space where the bullets were placed in. It seemed that that was the last pellet he used.

"Grrr, you little punk!" He reached out to grab the boy by the collar and stab him, but Yuki chopped his hand away shielded his lover with his front.

"Don't you lay a finger on him." The blonde gave the man his signature death glare that struck fear in the hearts of people everywhere.

"It didn't seem to phase the robber, for he gave a death glare almost equal to Yuki's. And he was _really_ going kill someone!

"Wait!" The boy behind them flicked out a device at the bad guy that looked oddly familiar to Yuki.

"Baka! What are you doing with my lighter!"

"I snatched it up when we left the apartment. Gomen, Yuki!" He bowed slightly.

"HA HA HA HA! This kid is a riot, man! What are you going to do to me? Burn me at the stake!" He began laughing again at the sorry excuse of a weapon.

"No, I can't do that." Shuichi grinned all-knowingly. "But you have bullets in your pocket. And bullets contain gun powder!"

"…Huh?" The man in black ceased his maniacal cackling. Oh man, was he in deep shit now. The boy was actually right about something for once! If that flame got anywhere near the his pocket, then the bullets would become explosives! Though it wouldn't be enough to blow up the building (duh), it could pierce through the man's jacket and injure his chest greatly.

Shuichi proceeded to inch toward the now helpless bandit.

"Oh yeah? Well, take this!" He held up his hand which was _supposed_ to have the knife clenched in it. "HUH! Where'd it go!"

"Ahem." Yuki smirked and held up the blade. "You don't pay very good attention to your surroundings, do you?" The blonde had obviously took it from him when he slapped his arm away when he tried to assault Shuichi.

"WHAT!" Everything seemed to be going down hill in his plan to get 300,000,000 yen. All because of these two fruit cups! "N-now don't go getting any ideas… hey… don't get any closer! No! Bad! Bad, boy! Stay!"

Shuichi thought it was strange for the guy to be addressing him like a dog, but what the hell? Now HE was in control! He could do anything he wanted! Until the robber found out that he could take out his bullets in his compartment and keep them from Shuichi's reach.

"Ha!" The intruder grinned triumphantly.

"I knew it." Yuki rubbed his head.

"Huh?" It never did occur to Shuichi that you could remove things from people's pockets and put them somewhere else. At least he didn't think of it at the time. "Aw, man! Yuki, why didn't you say something?

"I was just hoping that the bastard wouldn't think of that right away."

"Darn it…" The vocalist felt powerless once again.

"Hey, I still got the knife." Yuki informed him.

"Oh yeah! Yay, we're still winning!" He cheered.

"Sigh… whatever."

"You guys don't have the guts to kill me."

"Who said we were going to kill you?" Yuki smiled malevolently holding up the blade and drawing closer to the robber.

-Five minutes later-

"GET ME OUT OF THESE THINGS! DAMN IT! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" The bandit screamed at the group of hostages standing across the room from him.

"Oh, shut up!" The cashier had enough confidence to say that now after they all pitched in to tie the bad guy up with men's belts and shoelaces from the foot wear they threw.

"Thank you two so much for saving us." The pregnant woman bowed to Yuki and Shuichi. I was afraid he would hurt my son." It was touching to the pink haired pop star how caring she was toward her only child.

"Oh, you don't have to bow! Don't strain yourself before your delivery." Shuichi rubbed the back of his head.

"I was sure that'd we be dead before the night was out!" One of the teenage girls piped up.

"Yeah, but… we had Yuki-san and Shindou-san to protect us!" She swooned.

"Huh? You knew who we were?"

"Well, yeah. Once you lost your sunglasses and stuff, we could tell right away who you were."

"That was so brave of you to protect your lover like that!"

"Yeah! It was like one of your romance novels! Oh! By the way… when's your next one coming out?"

Yuki wanted to GAG at that moment. His books were full of angst, death, and sex. How could they think that his life with Shuichi was like one of his stories? Well… except for the sex part…

"I'm surprised we actually managed to overtake him. He's the one that started out with all the weapons." The single man said.

"At least we had some quick thinkers in stock." The boyfriend wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist, pulling her in.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, but…"

"Hey!" Shuichi glares at his lover's remark.

"… You did a pretty good job taking hold of the situation." Yuki shrugged.

"R… really?" The boy felt light and fluffy inside. Yuki had actually commented him on his efforts! "Yuki!" He launched himself at the man and glomped his waist.

"Baka… not here." The novelist grumbled.

"I love you Yuki!" He chimed and tightened his grip around his torso.

"Eeeeeeekkk!" The fan girls squealed in delight at the sight before them of their favourite idols hugging each other… yes, _both_ of them. Yuki was relieved that the whole thing was over, and didn't mind accepting comfort from another. Though the brat could be a real pain, he was truly frightened when the robber threatened to rape him and kill him afterwards… Shuichi had already been through enough of that.

After a few more minutes of thanking and praising, a few sirens could be heard from outside the department store.

"Hey! The police are here!" One of the teens pointed to the entrance, and sure enough cop cars were screeching to a halt at the automatic glass doors.

"FINALLY! It took them nearly an hour to get here!" One out of the group complained.

"I know! What kept them?"

Shuichi checked outside the clear doors and peered into the busy streets. "Saturday night traffic." He stated and smiled at Yuki.

"Oh. Well that's inconvenient."

"Yeah." The singer walked back over to the author. "You were right after all, Yuki. There was traffic."

"I've been in this city long enough to notice."

"Hm. I'm… sorry I got us all into trouble tonight. I just wanted to help, and I ended up making things worse."

"Yeah, you screwed up pretty bad you know."

"Sorry…" Shuichi drooped his head in shame.

"But… if it weren't for you, we probably wouldn't be alive either. It was quick thinking for you to grab and keep his gun afterwards."

"…Wow… thanks Yuki! Y-you did a good job too."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You know… when you kicked that guy in the…"

"Ah. Well, he was grating on my nerves. I couldn't contain myself."

"And… thanks for protecting me in the changing rooms. Though I had the gun with me, it worked out so he would believe that we were defenceless."

"Well, you are kind of a weakling, so…"

"What! I am not!" The boy whined.

"I'm just kidding, brat." The blonde gave Shuichi a small kiss on the forehead. "You're welcome." It wasn't exactly what Yuki wanted express toward his lover, but it was close enough.

"Ahhhh!" One woman screamed and backed away. The lot turned around to see what she was so terrified of to find that the man in black had somehow escaped from the belt's hold.

"Huh! Where did he-"

"Shindou-kun! Watch out!" The teenage girls cried.

The bandit raised his pocket knife and slashed the vocalist's left shoulder. Shuichi yelped at the contact.

"He got loose!"

"No! Shindou-kun!"

"Shuichi!" Yuki knelt down to check his companion's wound, luckily it was only a gash. Though a pretty large amount of blood started flowing from it and stained his blue shirt.

"Take THAT you bitch! Now you can burn in hell along with your stinki'n boyfriend!" Their captor barked at them, and charged at the two with his smaller blade.

"I don't think that would be wise, my friend. You see, Shuichi still has an album to finish and we can't just let that slip by." The feel of the mouth on a gun's barrel froze the robber in his tracks. But he soon relaxed when he found out what he thought was going on.

"Ha! This is a bluff, isn't it. My revolver is all out of ammo. Whoever this is trying to scare me, it won't work." The man turned around to confront the matter, but found something totally different from what he expected. A tall, long-haired blonde American man towered over him with a cheerful smirk plastered on his face.

"Why, what are you talking about, sir? This would happen to be a PK 42 magnum! You don't seem to know your artillery very well, do you?" He shoved the metal into his back harder. The bandit let out a sudden whimper as the trigger happy American's face altered from friendly, to a corrupting grin.

"K-san!" The singer gasped. Last time he recalled, Mr. K wasn't part of the police force. If he was, then the man would have been apprehended long ago for foul use of his guns.

"Gudo evuningu! Good evening!" He sang in his poor English accent. "I am here to rescue you and your crew!" He waved his magnum around playfully. Once the robber tried to move, Mr. K had his barrel pointed at the back of his head, the sound of the weapon cocking causing the man in black to tremble. "And it looks like I came just in time!" He chirped.

"Well you should have gotten here faster. Thanks to your delays, we went through hell in here." Yuki snapped at the blue eyed foreigner.

"Ah ha ha ha… you see, that's not my fault Mr. Eiri Yuki." He moved his finger from side to side. "I was with the cops at the time because they said that my licence for carry a lethal weapon around freely was expired. I swore I renewed the month before (though I think they make an exception for me), and that's when I overheard a conversation consisting of a robbery in a men's department store about twenty blocks from here." The group listened intensely while some more police came bursting through the door to check on the hostages and damage control. "So I made a proposition with the boys in blue. I told them that to make up for the cost of forgetting to renew my licence, I'd help them take care of the problem going on down here. And, lo and behold, I find you two here! Ironic, don't you think?" He smiled "innocently".

"Yeah… a real coincidence." Yuki grunted.

"That's, uh… quite a story K-san." Shuichi said nervously. He kind of wish that the police wouldn't let him off so easily with the licence thing, no matter what good deed the American did to make up for it. But, at least they were saved.

"Good thing I came when I did, otherwise I see you would have been in deep trouble!" He laughed hardily. They decided not to explain to him what had really happened. It was late, and they didn't want to have to go through the trouble of reliving the experience in their minds.

"Well! Let's get you cleaned up, Shindou-kun! We don't want you all bleeding for your shoot on Monday, now do we?" The happy blonde vice gripped the bandit's arm and dragged him away to a police car outside.

"Urgh… all that guy cares about is selling your CD's…" The author glowered at their rescuer.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He is concerned about me, though he doesn't show it. Just like you Yuki!"

"Hey! There's nothing _to_ worry about with _that_ little scratch on your arm." He made an excuse.

"Yeah? Doesn't… ouch… feel like a scratch to me." Shuichi winced when he touched the wound. A flash of distress glazed the older man's eyes. "But, you're here. So I'm fine." The pop singer smiled like nothing had even occurred in the last few hours. Yuki's heart softened. Boy, was he lucky to have someone like Shuichi.

A/N: I've thought about it, and this will NOT be the last chapter. I shall write an epilogue explaining what's going on a week later. I guess I could've added that into this part of the story, but it's late and I'm tired, so I'll finish up this tomorrow . See? I have bags under my eyes… an author needs her rest, right? Anyway, this is all coming to a close soon, so I hope you all review ch.6 a lot! Thank you!

**DEAR REVIEWERS**

**Bloody Dead Rose- I've noticed that you have reviewed me a lot in both my stories. I thank you greatly for that! I like it when I have the same readers checking up on my fan fictions! I hope to see you reviewing my other stories once I put more up later on!**

**Shakai- I totally agree with you! I love danger! Especially Gravitation (since you never see any of it in the anime). And thanks for complimenting me on how I wrote Shuichi's character. I try! And I have to admit, I have a few "Shuichi"-like days myself… so it's easy for me to relate. Thank you for your support!**

**Quack says the duck- Tee hee! I like your pen name. Of course Shuichi and Yuki make it out alive! I would never kill off my favourite pairing of all time! You can be sure that there will be no heavy angst in my stories! My filler wasn't exactly what you said it would be, but Mr. K did get to the crime scene and help out, so I guess that's close enough. Thanks for your reviews!**

**Yuri Yuki- Hee hee… yes. I am known for my excruciatingly painful cliff hangers. You may see a lot of those in my other stories as well… sorry! Thanks for reviewing!**

**DatenshiBlue39- Well if I'm a Big Head Ninny Poo, then you're a Cotton-headed Ninny Muggins! Ha ha! I love that phrase. Me? Kid? I guess that'll be okay. I kind of like how it sounds. I give you permission to use that one me. Yeah… sorry for the harsh language… but I have to make the robber seem realistic, ya know? Not that I would say any of that stuff in REAL life. No no! I am no potty mouth!**

**Eyes of Truth- I'm glad you laughed at the shoe chapter. I liked it too. One of my choice genres in movies and anime is comedy, so I can't help but add a little of that in my stories! I think one of my favourite comedy movies is Bruce Almighty. Jim Carry rocks my soxs! And there's a lot of anime that's funny to me so… I can't name them all! Well, thanks for the review! **


	6. A Comfortable Fit

A/N: The last chapter… whine. Sorry I haven't been updating lately! Busy busy busy! Oh well… it wasn't meant to be too long anyway. Everything is finally dying down and the robber was caught. Now Shuichi and Yuki can go home, relax, make love, do whatever they do best, ya know? As for me… I have officially started school on Aug. 21 (I think) on Monday. Eek! Hope my classes ain't too hard… I'll be in a class with DatenshiBlue39, so it couldn't be THAT bad, right? Hopefully we'll get the same lunch together! Anyway, thank you for reading this fan fic, and I hope to receive good reviews from the future readers. Read other works by me soon! (No flames please!)

Some paramedics had arrived on the scene once K's gunshots were heard a few seconds afterward. They immediately cleaned up and bandaged Shuichi's wound, and checked the rest of the hostages for any other injuries. Luckily, no one else had been harmed during the action. The police had to ask everyone a few questions about what they witnessed, and for them to call their family members to let them know they were alright. Reporters swarmed the facility, almost drowning Yuki and Shuichi in their cameras. The soonest chance the two got, they sprinted out of the clothing department and headed for home. Both of them couldn't stand being in that place any longer. That would be one men's store that Shuichi would NOT be getting his new wardrobe from, Yuki would make sure of that! If only the novelist had brought his car on this little trip.

"Sheesh! People are so inconsiderate nowadays! I mean, if they were in a situation like that not too long ago, they'd wanna get home as soon as possible too, right?" Shuichi complained and glanced behind him, making sure the paparazzi wasn't following them.

The blonde didn't respond to his lover's whining. He was tired, sweaty, and needed a cigarette… BAD. All he cared about was getting home safe and sound, taking a shower, finishing his story, getting all warm and comfortable under the covers with his boyfriend in bed that night, and sleeping in until he grew his first grey hair (which we hope won't be for a long time!).

Once they entered their condo, Shuichi made a break for the bathroom while Yuki started for the study.

'Hn. I didn't know he had to go _that_ bad.' The author shrugged and turned on his laptop. After, the vocalist took his shower, got a midnight snack of Reverse Pocky (strawberry flavoured), and got ready for bed. Yuki, on the other hand, was STILL writing his novel.

"Um… don't you want to go to bed after what happened today, Yuki?" Shuichi asked a little sleepily.

"Not until I get done with this. You can. I'll be there in…"

"In what?"

"……"

"……"

"……… - -;

"………… o O;; Yuki! When are you going to bed! Are you going to leave me cold and alone by myself tonight as well! YUKI! You need your rest! Today was very bad for us! You can't push yourself like this after something like that! I won't go to bed until you do!" And with that, the pouty singer folded his arms and plopped himself down on the cornflower blue carpet.

"Sigh…" Great. Now he got himself all worked up. Yuki knew that if he didn't listen to what his baka of a lover said, that he'd indeed stay up all night with the busy blonde. He also knew that Shuichi had gotten hurt tonight, and _needed _that rest, but no matter what the man would try to say or do, the boy would not comply until he was in bad with him. So, without struggling, Yuki shut off his computer and got up to go change into his silky blue pajamas. This made Shuichi very happy, giving him a triumphant grin on his face. He knew that the novelist had a weak spot for his new injury he'd received from the robber's gun, and intended to use it against the man's stubborn attitude. So, without further a due, the pop star hopped into bad and pulled the comforter up to his chin snuggly. A yawn escaped his mouth, telling him that he wouldn't have stood a chance of staying awake all night if Yuki had decided to ignore his command. As he was yawning, the boy felt a large arm wrapping around his torso. He popped open one eye and saw scowling gold eyes staring at his.

"You owe me."

"Owe you? For what?"

"Lost time on my novel."

"Is time with your laptop more important than time with me?"

"Mmm, maybe. Depends on my mood." He smirked and laid completely on his back.

"Yuki! That's not true!"

"And how would you know?" Oh how Yuki loved it when he teased his little lover.

"If you recall, you owe _me_ anyway. I never DID get my new clothes."

"Oh really? Well, maybe we were preoccupied at the moment." Had the boy been paying attention to what had happened at ALL tonight?

"Well… I guess that's the last time you'll ever go out with me." The vocalist said sadly. Now Yuki probably thought that he carried around bad luck whenever they went out.

"Baka… it wasn't your fault. Stuff like that happens every day without us even knowing it."

"Yeah. It's kind of sad… that people are that desperate for money. Maybe that guy from the store had a sick mother… and a starving wife and two kids…" He plagued his thoughts with images of the gunman's family living on the street, coughing and eating crumbs from the sidewalk.

"Yeah… and maybe he wanted to give candy to that pregnant woman's baby boy." Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Well… everyone has their issues… right?" The singer smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, you still owe me my new promised wardrobe." He reminded him.

"Oh, now it's 'promised'? Tell you what. I've got a better idea. There's a new "in" style these days that's much more popular than the clothes we saw at that department store."

"Really? What is it?" Shuichi's eyes glistened with curiosity.

"It's called… taking your clothes _off_." The blonde smirked as he trailed his fingers down his lover's covered chest.

The pink-haired teen was starting to get the meaning of Yuki's advice. "Ahh." He nodded. "Please… get me familiar with this… "new" style." Shuichi begged in a seductive voice.

"No problem. It's a simple process really. But first… where's my pay?"

"Oh! Almost forgot." The boy moved his lips closer to Yuki's.

"You thought you could weasel your way out of a deal?" The older man draped his arms around the teen's back and tightened his grip.

"Of course not! Besides, there's nothing cheap about what we have right now." The author smiled and instantly knew what his lover was referring to, and pulled him into a fervent kiss. During the rest of the night, Yuki and Shuichi had fun trying on each other's "new" clothes, knowing that no matter what the size, they'd still be a perfect fit.

Owari

A/N: Woo! It's the end, WOOT! Heh heh… no matter what the "size"… get it? nudge nudge Nevermind… I can just imagine Yuki saying during their little rendezvous, "Hmm, kind of a tight fit but… I think we can make this work". Ha ha! And Shuichi would say, "It feels really good around the lower area… I think I'll keep these for a LONG time." That'd be great if I had written a smutty scene! But I won't. I don't do that anymore. I only allow little hints and erotic scenes without sex exactly being in it. Sorry if I'm disappointing anyone here. I think it's the story that counts, not the "activity". That's just me as an author. But I'd like to thank everyone for their awesome reviews and for reading my fiction. I'll definitely be writing more! As long as school isn't TOO busy. Anyways, thanks and see ya around readers! WOOT!


End file.
